A Bittersweet Cure
by nostalgicfeeling
Summary: Not all the best medicines are bitter. A LeoPika fanfic my very first Shounen-ai/yaoi fanfic, ahohoho


**A Bittersweet Cure**

* * *

**9:30 PM, September 13.**

"Ah, I feel great!~" a tall man said, coming out of the shower.

He stretched out his arms with a pleased grin on his face. He took some of his clothes from his closet and threw it to his bed.

It seems weird. Weird in a way that… no one's making noise.

They're in a high-class hotel, supposed to be relaxing after such a huge fight, which means that he should be hearing at least shouts from either Gon or Killua- destroying the furniture, engaging in an intense pillow fight, or the like. He's supposed to be yelling at them "Stop it, I'm trying to relax here." or something like that. Gon was supposed to cry, Killua would insult him of an old man, and Kurapika would be smacking him in the head with a hardbound book.

But no, tonight was an exception.

They have someone resting on the next room.

He got out of his bedroom, wearing his white polo half-buttoned, revealing his chest, and his usual midnight blue slacks. His glasses are supposed to be where it is and he has a towel around his shoulder, used to dry his hair. Fortunately, he was not wearing his cologne or any of his weird- smelling cosmetics.

He had a reason anyway.

Getting out of his room, he first checked Gon and Killua's room before going to his destination.

They were out of sight. Of course. It was too quiet for them to be there, they're Killua and Gon. They must have gotten outside to the swimming pool or some convenience store to eat and/or have fun.

'They'll be alright. Anyone would die if they would try to kidnap them.' Leorio thought to himself. 'Okay, to Kurapika's room.' and then he set off.

…

Slightly opening the doors, he sneaked inside the room.

As he opened the door, he saw a Victorian-themed living room, but a bit modernized. It looks just like his but cleaner by a long-shot. The wall had a whitish color and it a crown molding colored light beige. The floor had beige linoleum with a carpet below the coffee table on the center. It had a small white loveseat and two matching living chairs on its side. It had a 45-inch flat screen TV (ruining the Victorian ambiance) and a DVD player below it. To top it all off, it had a big chandelier at the center.

"Wait, why am I sneaking in his room?" he thought loudly. "It's not like I'm going to steal anything or worse…" and looked around the room, entering Kurapika's living quarters. "I mean, even though he looks like a girl (_what am I thinking? If I call him a girl, he'll send me a hundred meters into the air!_), he's still male, darn it!" and spotted the door to his bedroom.

'_Besides, he's too stable and well-balanced to like a male. I mean, he likes no girl particularly, and how can he… he… have interest in male? That's just absurd.' _

He saw the door to it half-opened. He peeked into it just to be safe.

It had no lights on, but he saw a tiny light next to the window.

Red? No, scarlet.

The beautiful light emitted the room.

"Ne, Kurapika?" he said, entering the room, opening the lights.

He saw the boy sitting up on his bed, his head tilted downwards and that familiar scarlet glow hid behind his bangs.

"Hey, I told you to get some rest." he reprimanded him.

Yet the blond boy had no response.

Leorio approached him with a disappointed face.

"You should get down." and tried to let Kurapika lie down. But he still stood there, resisting him. As if he cannot be moved.

Leorio sighed. "Fine then, let me take your temperature." he said, shaking his head, as he took the thermometer on the table beside.

"Now, say ahhh!~" he said.

Still no response. Tch.

His patience was growing thin, so he lifted up his head. Shocked.

Kurapika's face was emotionless. His dead- looking eyes are radiating a burning scarlet. His face was burning, and his mouth was half-opened, releasing a warm breath under it. He never noticed it, he was absolutely gorgeous. He looked at the direction of his eyes- right on his chiseled collar bones, giving it a direct stare.

Leorio placed it immediately in his mouth nonetheless. He looked away, blushing a bit.

'_What was I thinking?_' he shouted on his mind, kicking himself mentally. '_Get a grip, you idiot. I'm a doctor and a friend. I'm just helping Kurapika get better. No more, no less.'_

Friend.

Was that the correct term?

He looked down, looking at his half- done shirt. He cursed under his breath and buttoned it up to his collar bones.

Then, he scratched his head, still looking away, saying, "Geez Kurapika, we told you that you shouldn't be using your scarlet eyes that much, didn't you? Maybe revenge has gotten the best of you and…"

He's still not responding. That's absolutely weird. By now, he should be shouting at him or at least give him a right hook or any form of physical violence.

What a messed up boy.

"Hahaha… Let's forget about that." he said, laughing it off. "Did you finish your food anyways?"

The empty bowls are the only answer he needed.

"Let's see what your temperature right now is." and took he it off. "39.7°? It's at least a degree higher than yesterday." and scratched his head. "You're a smart boy, aren't you? Why won't you take your medicine?"

The Kurta fell silent. Figures.

"What should I do with you now?" the doctor said, placing the thermometer down. He scratched the back of his head, and turned back to him. _Now you lie down._

He took the small towel on the other side of the bed and soaked it on water on the chair. He squeezed it, folded, and placed it on the boy's forehead. _At least let it help put his fever down._

Scanning the room, he saw the medicines at Kurapika's bedside. _*sigh* Not reduced, even a bit. _

"Kurapika, why won't you drink your medicine?" he asked him. Now, the boy's eyes had turned wheezy, but still haven't turned back to its normal color.

"Don't like it." he heard him whisper.

It made him chuckle a bit. "What do you mean, you don't like it?" Leorio said, laughing, as he sat down at his bed.

"It's bitter." Kurapika responded, standing up. "I don't like it, it's too bitter."

"Hey, you shouldn't be getting up, and… what do you mean? They say the best medicines are always the bitter ones. Just drink it, and you'll feel better in no time. I bought those things in the best store in Yorknew City so just do it!" he explained.

That was not enough.

After that, everything happened in a flash.

"Sensei!~" he shouted, charging towards him, with inches apart their face.

***Meanwhile***

"Sensei!~"

"Huh?" Gon said, facing to the direction of the voice.

"Tch. That's not fair." Killua complained, munching down to his 29th box of chocolate robot. "We're not allowed to make much noise because of… K-Kurapika! (Killua's not good at memorizing names) And he's the one making the noise."

"Oi, nande… Kurapika! Chotto matte!…" they heard a scream on the next room.

"What was that, Killua?" he asked, quite bothered of the noise.

"Tch. I don't even care anymore." he told Gon, almost finished of his chocolate.

"No, it's really bothering me. Maybe, maybe if…" Gon replied, his eyes slightly twitching and he started to shiver all over.

"Oi, Gon."

"Let's see, let's see." Gon's eyes shined as he pulled Killua's shirt.

"Are you nervous or happy, Gon?" he asked*sweatdrop*.

"I don't know."

"Ugh, fine."

***back to main story***

"Oi, nande… Kurapika! Chotto matte!…" Leorio stuttered.

Leorio was pinned on the bed with Kurapika's grips locking him firmly. His face was less than an inch away from the boy. Kurapika locked his legs and knees using his own. For a boy with an internal temperature of 39.7°, he has quite incredible strength. If he were not sick, he can have him chained down.

"I don't like your bitter medicine." Kurapika stated, as if whinning. "I like sweet ones."

"Let go of me so I can buy you some!" he protested, struggling but his efforts were futile.

"Nya~" _Now he's a cat? I thought he was a rabbit._

"Pyon, pyon!~"

"What are you talking about?" he stuttered. "I'll go get your sweet medicine."

"No, what are YOU talking about, Sensei?" he said, and then purred. "I have it already here…"

"Nani?"

"You."

WAIT, PAUSE.

Did he say _you_?

Kurapika, 17 years old, MALE. The last survivor of the Kurta Clan, known for their unique scarlet eyes. A well-renowned Conjurer of chains and Specialist. A threat to the Phantom Troupe. Among the four of them, he was the most-balanced character.

For him to tell those was simply absurd. So does that mean-?

***Killua and Gon***

"Our worst fears had been realized, Kurapika has turned into a vampire!" Gon said, almost shouting, but Killua covered his mouth in the nick of time.

"Pipe down, Gon. We're dead if they see us." Killua whispered, trying to look away. "And what do you mean about Kurapika being a vampire?"

They're leaning on the door of Kurapika's room, peeping.

"He's sucking through Leorio's face!" Gon managed to say after all the blubbers.

"I said shut up!"

"I knew this day would come, we need to prepare ourselves before Kurapika gets us too!"

"What?"

"Killua, pick some wild roses, I found some outside the city. I'll make the garlic necklaces."

"You're taking this vampire thing real seriously, aren't you?"

"Hai:D." and Gon smiled. _This boy has no idea, does he?_

*facepalm* "Look Gon, they're… uh… well… just having fun." Killua tries to explain the best way he can.

"Really? Is that a form?" Gon asked, still confused.

"Uh, you can say that."

"Well, let's do it too. Let's do exactly what they're doing." Gon smiled, dragging him to their room.

"What the-?" Killua's jaw dropped. "Get out of here. *sweatdrop*"

***Back to story***

Before Leorio can protest once more, he leaned to him. The doctor's lips collided with his.

Bittersweet. That was the perfect description for it. Not as bitter, but not as sweet. It reminded him of a box of dark chocolate that Killua once gave him. The assassin thought it 'wasn't sweet enough' but for him, it tasted like heaven. Yes, the hunter doctor tasted like heaven. It made him feel nostalgic, and a bit light-headed.

His were not as soft as the Kurta expected but who cares, Leorio is a man with a high sense of unpredictability. You'll never know what he'll do next. He may be clumsy and stupid and idiotic most of the time, but that's what he liked about him. But what he loved most was the heart he had.

Loved?... Loved, huh.

The doctor's eyes grew wide, trying to get off his strong grips, but it took so little time for his defenses to crumble. His eyelids felt a bit heavy, until he was savoring a chance that he may never get… ever.

_He's sick, and I never started any of this, so why would I feel guilty? Just enjoy it. _A corner of Leorio's mind just thought. (Pervert)

He was just feeling the warmth of the kiss, and how soft the Kurta's lips were. He never imagined such a thing. He just thought that his mouth was just used for scolding him and reprimanding his every wrong move, his hands were just used to hold a book or his bokkēn swords just to hit him in the head, and his eyes only to turn scarlet to threaten them.

No, it was more than that.

To describe the flavor? More of wine-filled chocolates. It was sweet indeed, simply indulging to the senses. And the wine… it was never bitter, it was sweet nonetheless. And the way that he kissed him was enough to make him lovedrunk. Forget about buying nice wine once he becomes a billionaire, he just found something- or someone much, much sweeter.

When the boy parted from him, Leorio felt a bit disappointed.

"O-oi, Kurapika!" he shouted at the sick boy's face, still under the tight restraints. "What do you think you're doing? Oi, are you listening to me?"

"Hmm… Bittersweet." Kurapika said to himself after he was able to get enough breath, but was still panting. " I like it."

The doctor noticed that he was still lying on his bed even though he was already released. He quickly jumped out of bed and fixed himself. He buttoned his shirt correctly and felt the tight restraints that Kurapika had used on him earlier. _Men, how can this boy be so strong when he's outrageously sick?_

He slowly turned back to Kurapika. He can see that his eyes are back to its original color, his eyes half-opened, which made him quite cute. He lied down to his side, breathing deeply. His hands were infront of him, which the boy had stared the whole time.

His eyelids fell slowly as he looked back to the doctor. "Hey, Leorio." he softly and sweetly said. _It seems that he's coming back to his senses._ "Thanks for the medicine."

_Bittersweet? _He thought in disappointment. _And looks like I thought wrong, he's still nuts.~_

"I really feel quite better now." Kurapika said, with a smile across his face. "Thanks a lot."

Leorio was a bit shocked, but got over it. "Well… I… I j-just hope you…l-l… you'll feel better now." he said, merely cursing along his breath. _Get a grip, Leorio. He's just sick._

"I'm leaving now." Leorio said, taking the dishes and moved to the door. "Make sure you get a lot of rest tonight."

"Yes, Sensei." Kurapika said, merely yawning. "O yasuminasai!~" and covered himself in his blanket.

Leorio made a small smile. "O yasumi." then he turned off the lights.

He licked a bit from his lips. _Cherries?_

***The next day, September 14, 6:20 AM***

Kurapika slowly opened his eyes into the beaming sunlight flashing infront of his eyes. _It's morning_, he thought.

He checked his head, the temperature has gone down dramatically. He took the thermometer and took his own just to make sure and it's true- his condition has been stabilized- though he had quite a wheezy head today.

He sighed and heard a ruckus on the right side. It was Gon and Killua's room.

"Killua, have you picked any wild roses?" he heard Gon's voice vibrating the other side.

"I told you, he is NOT a vampire." Killua shouted, pissed off.

Even though he is still recovering, he decided to get up and to see what the noise was all about. So, he wore his robe around his shoulders and went outside.

"Gon, wh-" he said when Gon almost bumped him on the hallway.

"Ah… Kurapika!" he shouted, sitting on the floor.

*sweatdrop* "W-what are you wearing, Gon?"

Gon was wearing two necklaces of garlic (the other one was supposed to be Killua's but he threw it out the door the moment Gon gave it to him), holding a bunch of wild roses, a crucifix in his hand, and a silver stake attached to his belt.

He held out the crucifix and the garlic and said to him, "Stay back!"

"What do you mean?" Kurapika asked, still with no idea.

Then, both of them looked at Killua coming out of their room, with an upset face.

"I've had enough of this." he said, and he casted out Gon's fishing rod to 'catch' Gon.

'_What did I miss these past three days?' _Kurapika thought.

**xxxXXXxxx**

"He thought I was a vampire?" Kurapika asked, with his head tilting.

"Uh huh. He saw you with Leorio last night and he thought that you were *quote and quote* 'sucking his blood' and 'turning him into a vampire'." Killua explained.

"Now, Leorio has turned into one of Kurapika's henchmen!" he shouted, tied up beside Killua tied up by his own fishing rod. "Killua, he might turn you into one."

"Wait, Leorio came to my room last night?" Kurapika asked, taking a sip from Killua's own creation of Hot Chocolate. _I have to admit, Killua's hot chocolate is so good, but I'd expect no less from a master of the chocolating arts._

"Uh, yeah." Killua said, looking away, blushing.

"Yeah, he came to your room to check whether you're okay, but your vampire powers awoken and you sucked Leorio's blood!" Gon protested.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Gon. He is not a vampire and he did not suck any of the old man's blood!" Killua shouted slowly but surely.

"What does he mean by sucking Leorio's blood?" he still asked.

"Uh… wait, you don't remember anything?" Killua asked, confused.

"All I know was that I ate the horrible dinner Leorio gave me and I fell into bed." Kurapika said.

"He was never a great cook, wasn't he?" Killua said.

Kurapika and Gon nodded. "Excatly."

…

"Wait, but you SERIOUSLY don't remember ANYTHING?" Killua said, stressing and stressing on the word 'anything'.

"The world will be dominated by the blond Kurta vampire!" Gon shouted.

"No. That's it." Kurapika said with a straight face, still looking very innocent.

"Ha?" he said, giving his signature pissed-off 'really' face.

"What do you mean, Killua?"Kurapika continues to ask.

"Tch. I don't care anymore. If you don't remember, then fine." and drank out of Gon's chocolate drink.

They continued to enjoy the drink until something popped down Kurapika's mind.

"Hey, have you seen Leorio anywhere?"

"Tch. I don't care about that perverted old man." Killua said, taking another cup.

"ACHOO!" they heard from another room.

"Leorio!"

"Ossan!"

"Leorio will become the alpha vampire!"

***Leorio's room, 6:50 AM***

On the next room, Leorio was consuming a whole box of tissues when they were able to get in his room. (and Gon is still tied up, dragged by Killua)

"I seem to have gotten Kurapika's feeeevvvvverrrrr… achoooo!" he said, sneezing on the last tissue. "Do you have any more tissues?"

"*sigh*You have no idea." Killua whispered to himself.

"The symptoms have started. Leorio is turning into one!" Gon said, still gagged. "Kurapika has transferred some of his royal vampire blood into him!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kurapika stated with a straight face.

"REALLY?" Killua, Gon, and Leorio said in shocked.

Killua came nearer to Leorio and whispered something. "It's best if he doesn't know."

"Why so?" Leorio asked. _Stupid._

"Baka. If he learns, he'll send you a thousand meters off the air then make you a punching bag before sending you off to hell." Killua said, ticked off.

"I see." Leorio nodded. "A…A… ACHOO!" and he sneezed to Killua's shirt.

Welcome to hell.

"Oh, God." Kurapika sighed, with his hand on his forehead. _Why do I have a splitting headache now?_

"Old man, you know, you're up to a one-way ticket to a Zoldyck-style trip to hell, aren't you?" Killua said, his murderous aura arising.

"Ah… Killua… Matte yo!~" and Killua started to clobber Leorio.

"Leorio, you need to be bitten by a warewolf to be human again." Gon shouted.

"Are you making him a warewolf now?" Kurapika said *sweatdrop*.

"Kurapika, you need to be stabbed in the heart by this silver stack." Gon shouted.

"Gon, it's a silver STAKE. And aren't you taking this vampire thing a bit much?"

***Yesterday, September 13, 6:00 PM***

"I hope Kurapika will like it." Leorio said, making a bowl of chicken soup.

He opened up the flame and started to boil some water.

While in the making of his so-called Leorio's super special Chicken Soup Surprise, he took a bottle containing a clear liquid, which contained the secret ingredient he has developed himself and poured the remaining half of it into the soup. He was hastily preparing for the bowl and never bothered to taste it.

As it turns out, what he took was not the ingredient; it was his bottle of sake, with a very high percentage of alcohol in it.

**END**

* * *

***Hunter x Hunter Chat Box***

Author: Let this story be a lesson to us all, don't be a Leorio and mix up the ingredients. No, don't be a Leorio and drink while cooking!~

Leorio: I wasn't drinking while cooking. ACHOO!

Author: *places hands to protect self from Leorio's snot of doom* Well then, what were you doing with a bottle of sake in your counter?

Leorio:*scratches back of head* It was a… an ingredient… for my other… meals! That's it.

Author: *sweatdrop* Uh huh. Let's go back to the other scenes and let me show you where you were drinking sake. *takes a remote, magically reveals a slideshow*

Author: We have here around 6:35 PM, where you consumed a bit of the sake. Here's also around 6:41, 6:49, 6:52, and 6:58 PM.

Leorio: That's a lot. Alright, I did drink. Happy?

Author: Ask the one who got drunk.

Kurapika: *smiling but is releasing a strong, murderous aura*

Leorio: K-Kurapika? What are you going to do with me? *shaking*

Kurapika: *still wearing a smile*I don't have to. Isn't Killua suppose to be hunting down on you?

Leorio: Oh crap, I totally forgot about him.

?: *murderous aura, angry* Leorio ossan…

Leorio: I'm not an old man!

?: I will kill you, ossan.

Leorio: It's…

?: Killua. *appears behind him in a cloud of smoke*

Leorio: *turns head* Ki-Killua… ACHOO!

Author: *facepalm*

Kurapika: *facepalm* Here we go again…

*Killua drags Leorio to hell, too scary to be described*

Leorio: What do you mean by that… ahhh!~

Author: That ends the story, I hope you enjoyed it. Now, please click down on the box that says 'Review this chapter' and please write a comment. It will be very much appreciated.*turns to a half-drunk Kurapika*

Kurapika: *feels head* Yes?

Author: *wide, evil grin* Kurapika-san, please accept my gift of rabbit ears. *magically holds out a pair of rabbit ears*

Kurapika:*shocked* Wha-? It doesn't mean that if I'm half-drunk, you can do anything you want!

Author: Just place it on, just one second.

Kurapika: Hell no!

Gon: *drags himself still tied up* The vampires will get you! The world will end on a vampire invasion!


End file.
